The Newest Warrior In Fenalia
by Shinigami's Twin
Summary: Rated PG-13 because It might change in the future!I wondered around the woods thinking about what had just happened.I had called my newly ex-boyfriend but no one had anwsered;so I decided to go over there and surprise him..
1. Surprise, Surpris..!!!

Title: The Newest Warrior In Fenalia   
Author: Jessica Wilson   
Rated: ...how am I supposed to know yet??   
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne characters,but I do own Lynne, Anne, and any other   
people that are new to you...I guess 

Prolouge/Teaser 

I wondered around the woods thinking about what had just happened.I had called   
my newly ex-boyfriend but no one had anwsered; so I decided to go over there and surprise   
him. I was the one who had gotten surprised; I had found him 'kissing' and making out in   
his living room.I had gotten so mad I slammed the door and it fell off it's hinges.I didn't know   
I was that strong.   
I don't know what was wrong with me;I felt so weird. My back was burning for no reason   
and my long floor length silver braids stuck to my skin. I wore an floor length skirt with a slit up to my lower thigh. I then wore a top made of white silk that tied around my neck and lower back; that stuck to me like a second skin.   
I stopped next to the pond and fell to my knees cluthing my stomach, my new shoes I had worn for my ex-boyfriend still looked like new as I grit my teeth and looked around for anyone; no one was anywhere.   
As soon as I thought about what was happening somthing ripped out of my back, my left hand tryed to find somthing to hold onto; I found my cross and grabbed it.   
As the pain subsided after about 15 minutes,I stood up shakily using the tree for support. White wings came around me starting from a foot above my 5 foot,5 inch frame, and coming down to a inch above the ground.   
"Holy crap", I murmered as I stood up the rest of the way. Something then came out of the bushes and landed on my feet; causing me to jump. I looked down to meet a two white balls of fluff with two pairs of gems looking up at me; one green and one violet. I bent down and scooped them booth up,to find out that they were wolfs.   
'That's strange', I thought as they booth scrambled up to my shoulders," I thought wolfs didn't live he-", but I was interupted as an bluepillar of light cameout of the sky and snatched me up; I didn't even have time to scream. 

I landed roughly on the cold ground; the two little pups landed right beside me. I looked around a bit standing up, my wings folding up behind me. I had figured out after awhile that I had to think about my wings to make them appear or go away; they sunk into my back as I stood there.   
The two pups at my feet huddled against me and I scooped them up walking up to an old run down looking house. I looked up at the now night sky; I had thought it was light out.   
I gasped. The earth was in the sky, along with moon. 

~~ 

Hey! So what did ya think??? Please tell!! ^_^ 


	2. Getting settled...and a visitor??

Title: The Newest Warrior In Fenalia   
Author: Jessica Wilson   
Rated: ...how am I supposed to know yet??   
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne characters,but I do own Lynne, Anne, and any other   
people that are new to you...I guess   


Chapter 1   
~~ 3 months later ~~ 

I folded up the clothes from the line outside and stuck them in a drawer in my dresser.   
I had found an abondoned house in the woods and decided that since I was on an unknown planet,who knows where, that'd I'd probably try and get somewhere to live. The place was so tore up but soon I had things going. It was two stories and a pretty nice house.   
Two puppies came bounding into the room; they had gotten alot bigger over the 3 last months I was here. They were still puppies but now went up just above my knee. This planet I am now on is called Gia. I am in the boundry of Fenalia; the King of Fenalia is Vahn Fenal.   
I crouched down to pet the two puppies and they grabbed my sleeve tring to pull me towards the open door.   
"Tasha, Tanya,what is it?", they pulled me even harder, "alright, alright, I'm coming" I said. I grabbed a black cloak and throwing it over my shoulders walked out the door; it fell over my body hiding my features.   
With each wolf on either side, they lead me off the trail and into the woods. They soon lead me to a clearing to were I found a little girl, blood-covered and clothes tattered. I walked over to the girl kneeling down so I was her height.   
"What happened?",I asked the little girl. She looked up quickly and looked and me with wide eye's but they seemed to calm down after seeing me. Her eye's watered and she flung herself into my embrace.   
"Shhhh", I said making calming sounds and soon calmed her down. Soon I had gotten the whole story. Dragon Slayers had come out of the woods while she was picking wildflowers. They had yelled at her and asked her where Vahn the king was; when she didn't anwser they whipped her. I took her back to my place and patched her up; Tasha curled up with her as I sat there thinking.   
"Why would Dragon Slayers be here?" I asked myself. I had read about them and how they had tryed to take over 2 years ago. The little girls name was Hannah and she was a daughter of one of Vahn's servants.   
I stood up wallking over to her; my cloak billowing out around me as I walked, I held a smaller cloak in my hand. Her eye's opened as I walked up to her, "I'ts time to go back to your home",I said as she stood up and I slipped the coat over her.   
"Anne", she said, " it's dark outside, the gaurds won't let us in ". I smiled.   
"If you promise not to tell, we can get there really fast", she nodded as I took my cloak off; letting my regular outfit show. I had on black pants that tied up and an navy blue top that tied at my neck and lower back.   
"Come on",I said and we stepped outside," step back", I said ; she did.   
I let my self relax, and then wincing, white wings shot out of my back; they were about one and a half inches taller on the top than they were before. I smirked; Hannah's mouth was hanging open.   
I walked to her and picked her up," now whatever you do, if you see anyone; don't yell out to them, because I don't want to attract attention",she nodded. I then looked at Tasha and Tanya and stepped out of the house spreading my wings, and dropping them fast and we shot into the sky. I felt the weight of my sword on my hip as I menuvered towards the castle then drifting I looked down at the castle.   
"My rooms the one above the doors", she said pointing to the one over the back doors.   
I looked to where she was pointing and looking around quickly I swooped down and opened the windows letting her in then closing them lifted my wings and shot into the sky.   
About halfway to my home I heard wing beats behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a young teen about my age flying behind me; I drew my sword and then slowed down drifting in the same place.   
He stopped about 6 feet away from me; he was looking at my wings.   
"Is there something wrong?", I asked impatiently. I gripped my sword; my knukles turing white. He had jet black hair, and wore no shirt but with beige pants. ' ____ ' I thought, ' he was the king'.   
"I want to thank you for bringing back Hannah", he said looking at me. I nodded.   
"Is that all?",I asked.   
" No, I-", but he stopped as a loud howl rang through the air. I quickly glanced back to were my house was, 30 seconds away. I saw somthing move.   
"Holy crap," I said aloud, " Gymelfs ". I heard the pattern in his flapps change. My eye's narrowed as I knew who they were. Dragon Slayers.   
My body charged up as energy surged through me; lightning flickered around me. I looked at him for a slit second before flying towards were my house layed; I just hoped it wasn't to late. 

~~ 

Well?? You know I have Chapters already written...I just wanna know if you like the story!!   
  
  



	3. A Request

Title: The Newest Warrior In Fenalia   
Author: Jessica Wilson   
Rated: ...how am I supposed to know yet??   
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne characters,but I do own Lynne, Anne, and any other   
people that are new to you...I guess 

Chapter 2   
~~ 30 min.later ~~ 

My house had been untouched,and with the help of Van's Gymelf they were gone. He jumped down from the dragon form of his Gymelf, the well known Escaflowne; and then rushed over to me.   
I supported my weight on my sword; probably if I let go I would crumble, there was two holes in my right wing and wounds in both my arms.   
The last thing I saw or heard before I collapsed was Tanya and Tasha looking at me; and I felt someone pick me up before I passed out. Probably Vahn. 

~~The next day~~ 

I groaned as I opened my eye's; I felt really drained. My wings were spread out on the bed I was laying in and there was bandages were on my arm; my wings had healed overnight I guessed.   
It was early out and I guessed it was an day later. I sat up wincing as I held my arm and stood up, my wings framed my body shielding me from the light; over the day's I saw silver feathers scattered in my wings. I saw my sword next to the bed and picked it up strapping it around my waist. I walked over to the window and looked outside and saw men training; along with Van and another man I didn't know. He had long blonde hair down to his mid-back and blue eyes. It was very early in the morning so I could probably fly without being seen.   
I opened the window and looked out; I stepped out of the window gliding down and landing next to Van.   
"Sir Van, I thank you for your hospitality", I said ignoring the stares from the other knights; the blonde one mad a movement with his hand telling them to continue.   
"It's no problem, but please just call me Van", he said smiling. He then turned to the knight who I guessed was waiting to be introduced. "This is Allen Shizar, a close friend of mine"; I nodded.   
"A pleasure", I said flexing my arm at the same time. Allen eye'd my sword for a moment before looking back at my pale face.   
"Are you a warrior", he asked with an amused expression.   
"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.   
"No, no problem", he said looking at Van and then back at me.   
"I have to be going now" ,I said backing up and turning at the same time. " Oh, and by the way; the name's Anne", I said my wings spreading and going down gently as I lifted into the air.   
"Wait!", he said; I turned around a questioning look on my face. "Will you come and vist?", I thought a moment, I nodded.   
"Sure", I said, "do you mind if I bring Tasha and Tanya?",I asked since he already knew who I was talking about; he nodded.   
"Sure", he said smiling. That made me melt; he was so kind. I shook my head and smiled.   
"Bye", I said shooting into the air towards my house. I faintly heard the goodbye he had said to me as I flew on. What happened back there? I can't fall in love with the king; that'd be sort of wrong. A little teenage girl marrying a king, it couldn't happen; ... or could it?   
I landed by my front door and my wings melted into my back as I did so. Tasha and Tanya bounded out of the door tackling me.   
"Ok,get off please", I said,finally getting them off of me. I looked around a bit looking at the damage that the battle had done. 

Two months have passed and now my house is finally done. I had just gotten a letter from Vahn inviting me to a party for all the people, mostly girls, in the kingdom.   
'Heh', I thought to my self as I wrote him back a response saying that I would be glad to come; he needed me as an date so the girls wouldn't smother him during the ball. I also needed to have a date to since I didn't like to dance with strangers; it was his birthday.   
I went outside and whistled; an large snowy owl came down and landed on my shoulder. "Kay Jewel, you know who to give this to", I said tieing it to her leg, she ruffled her feathers then set off at top speed. I went inside and grabbed my cloak throughing over my shoulders it covered my features. I took my hair and pulled it over the cloak letting in fall to an 1/2 inch above the floor. I went into the back and into the stables were I had an stable full of horses; 15 to be exact.   
I went over to the horse I had already saddled this morning and hopped up grabbing the reins. This horse was about 2 years old and very pretty. It had a black coat and an silver main and tail, it's eye's were emeralds and it's name was Rainstorm.   
I thought I had very good horses compared to the kingdoms. I have two horse's that are rare to find; one is an unicorn and the other has wings, I'm trying to breed them but the female winged horse isn't pregnete yet.   
As I came out of the stalls Tasha and Tanya came up beside me; they both now looked like full grown wolfs but they were only about 7 months old. They would grow a bit bigger but only in time; Tanya was now a dark grey and white wolf, Tasha was pure white. I put up my hood and made my way towards Fenalia.   
I came to the beginning of town and some people looked at me as I rode by; they were concerned about the wolfs. I stopped at the tailor/clothing store I guess you could call it and tied up the horse.   
"Tasha, stay outside and watch the horse; Tanya come", Tanya followed me into the little shop and stood beside me as I went up to the counter; I knew the guy here since I asked him for all sorts of custom made clothes designed by me.   
"Hey Anne, Tanya. What can I do for ya?", I leaned on the counter with my arms crossed.   
"Well Teran, I need a dress because I'm going to that ball that Van is holding at the castle and was wondering if ya could help me. I guessed you wouldn't be busy since all the girls go to the fancy places." I pulled out an leather sack and pulled out some silver material that glittered and some white silk. "Same price right? Man, If I didn't supply the material I'd be broke".   
He cracked a grin, "Yep. So what kinda dress we looking at?" he asked looking over the material.   
"Well, I was thinking a tie up neck and a low cut back; then I'd want it to go past the floor, and like always,have the famous slit up the right side. With the white silk I was thinking gloves, and this extra silver material is for an pouch for my wrist; or to hold. What do you think?".   
He scratched his chin in thought, "It's a simple design enough,can I use ya for a half an hour as a pin cushion?", I smirked at his joke and nodded; and then we went to work. 

About an half hourlater the dress was done and it was 5:30 I needed to hurry. I went to an hair stylist and had my hair done. Everyone was raving about my hair; I think they had to draw straw's to pick who got to do my hair. I told her since I was going to the ball I wanted it styled with curls.   
"Your hair is like silk", she told me, I laughed. Soon I had my hair done.   
It was half down and without my braids in so it was crimped. The top part was pulled over the rest of the hair in curls and pulled up in crystal clips; I then had two tendrals framing my face.   
They then let me use their back room and I put on my dress; they fused over me and a girl named Maria put a light foundation on and silver eye shadow and clear lip gloss. She then pulled up part of my dress on the side and put a pin on the slit making it look like ripples. I then added a pair of crystal teardrop earings to my ears and slipped on and ring my grandmother had givin' me.   
I went outside and found RainStorm all dressed up.It had gems on the rein and a black and silver over sheet on, I smiled at Teran who was turning the open signed to closed. He waved to me as I threw my cloak over my shoulders and hopped up Tasha and Tanya who had both followed me into the hair stylist walked beside me as I went up to the front gates.   
"Why hello Mistress Anne",one of the gaurds said.   
"Hello boys", I said in a mock-rich tone; we all laughed and they let me through. I came up to the entrance and an young boy came up taking the reins.   
"If you ride her, don't kick her; she'll buck you off". With Tasha on my left and Tanya on my right I walked through the main doors into the very large foyer. Before I forgot I kneeled down and got two black jeweled collars out of my pouch and put them on Tanya and Tasha; who didn't approve as much.   
"Don't worry, you'll get them off after; I promise", I stood up and I walked to the punch table, Tasha and Tanya followed; It was habbit I guessed, but still I wouldn't want them wandering either. I sighed, I wondered were Van was.   
"Excuse me?", I turned; there stood an young teen, about the same age as me. He looked nervous; probably because of Tasha and Tanya. He had light blonde hair and charming green eye's, he almost looked like Allen.   
"Oh, don't worry about Tasha and Tanya, they're harmless, ... well, not totally but they won't attack unless they feel I'm in danger or otherwise.   
"Oh, well, I was wondering if you wanted to dance?", he said his voice a little to high, he blushed; I smirked slightly.   
" Oh, I'm sorry, I don't really dance, and I'm sort of waiting for someone. Can I ask you something?" I asked.   
"Oh, sure", he said, his knuckles turning white from gripping the table.   
"Are you related to Allen Schizar?", he looked at me thoughtfully.   
"Yes, I am his second cousin", I stiffled a laugh.   
"I should have known, you look just like him. By the way I'm Anne", I said holding out my hand.   
He took it and instead of shaking it he kissed the top of my hand. "I've heard much about you", he said, "would you like an escort to the ball room".   
"Sorry, already have two", I said as I set my glass down and smiled, "good bye then", I said walking back towards the open doors, Tasha and Tanya walked beside me.   
As I stepped into the room an servant bumped into me and lost balance of her tray, I caught it before it fell.   
"Thanks",she said to me, it's was Hannah's mom. "Wow! Look at you! You look better than any girl out there", she said to me as I took off my cloak.   
"No prob. Thank you Mrs. Dawnson".   
"Here, let me take that for you", she said taking the cloak from my arms   
"Oh, thanks. I guess I should go mingle", I said waving to her and sitting down on a bench by the top of the staircase. I had forgot to switch my shoes so I put my boots under the bench and I put my silver strapped shoes on; I didn't knowdice that someone had sat down next to me.   
"Hey Anne", the figure said; I knew at once who the person was 

~~~ 

Oh and yeah...I gonna try to explain the wing thing next chapter but if I can't it'll be the one after. Ja! Oh...another thing...sorry if it's spelt Vahn...maybe I'll go back and fix it when I get the chance. RXR please! 


End file.
